


The Unbroken gets Broken

by Lilbreezy03



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Breznick, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Morgan gets hurt by Claire, Limlendez, Melendaire, Melendez uses Claire, Morgan's POV, Not A Happy Ending, Park is a good sibling/friend, Sorta of soft Reznick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreezy03/pseuds/Lilbreezy03
Summary: Moments from the show in Morgan's POV.I may add things that weren't there or what I think I remember.Don't be afraid to comment.
Relationships: Alex Park & Morgan Reznick, Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez (very short)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Marking my territory

I thought everyone was a fool for wearing their hearts on their sleeves. Well except for Dr. Murphy because he couldn’t control it. She thought the biggest fool was on Claire Browne. Saint Claire who was kind and compassionate and who was surely fake. However, I was wrong for thinking that Claire was a fake and that she was a fool. It all started when I saw something forming between her and Melendez. I had been having lunch with Claire, Shaun, and Park. The other day I had seen something pass between Melendez and Claire. I saw Melendez hand something to Claire and their fingers brushed. I saw Melendez give a little smile while Claire looked down with a blush on her cheeks. Suddenly anger I have never felt before surged in every vein in my body. I feel my smile falter and my face becomes cold and heartless. I was colder to anyone I interacted with that day. I had stayed up thinking about that instant and the anger always took over my body. I wanted to walk up to Melendez and punch him in his playboy face. I had realized I had feelings for Saint Claire. As I was falling asleep I imagined I was in Melendez’s place. My last thought before I fell asleep was she’ll never reciprocate my feelings. As the thought sank in I could feel my heartbreak inside. I had ignored Claire that day and I felt Alex give me a knowing look. I decided I couldn’t hide forever from Claire, although… Nope, I can’t hide from her. We were eating lunch and talking when I take a chip off of Claire’s plate and eat it. She looks at me with mock anger and I give her a smirk. Her eyes widen with surprise and some other emotion I couldn’t read. I hear a snort of laughter and I see Alex smirk at me and he looks so smug. I just give him a shoulder shrug as I rush out of there because Claire and my patient came back.

Alex came over and we did our one day a week binge marathon on Netflix. We just restarted watching The Resident. I felt bad for Conrad Hawkins as he keeps getting shot down by Nic Nevans. We just finished another episode and he got shot down again even though anyone can see that they both are in love with each other. I thought we were going to start another episode but he turns towards me and I know what’s coming. “ So you want to tell me about your new feelings for Claire.” He says it like it’s a statement and that I have no choice but to answer. I don’t mind because it’s Alex and I trust him. “I should’ve realized that it was coming from the start.” He doesn’t say anything but waits for me to get my thoughts in order.

“I had only just realized they were there the other day. When we got reassigned because Coyle got fired for sexual harassment of a resident. All we heard from him was that the accusations were false and that the resident was a bitch. There were these rumors going around that Coyle wouldn’t leave a woman alone. I started to listen to them and I heard it was Claire Browne. You know how they had to keep assigning us to other surgeons before we landed with Lim and Melendez. That day we met the new team and I looked into Claire’s eyes and I shook her hand. I thought what a fool she was because I could see compassion and everything that makes up Claire and makes her look like an easy target. I should’ve known that I was done for from that moment as every nerve tingled in my body. My heart had felt so light and carefree. For no reason at all, I started to be bitchy to her and I couldn’t stop. I had only realized that I had fallen in love with her when she blushed for Melendez.”

I finished and he looks at me with empathy. “ You only act bitchy to people who you will come to care about. Well actually your always bitchy but that’s because it is your defensive mechanism and your mental shield. I know everything will work itself out.” He gets up and kisses my forehead. He takes my phone and put on Gorgeous by Taylor Swift and leaves. Before I go to bed I make a tinder account and swipe right on Claire Browne.


	2. Is It A Date?

Everything was hectic in the ER with this new strain of disease. The paramedic who I had become friends with his name was Tyler. I had come to really care about him but not romantically, besides he was gay. I always knew he was joking when he was trying to get me to go out with him. He was the one who figured out I was in love with Claire and he kept my secret without any promises needed. He would always ask me out and flirt with me in front of her.

Damn! I miss talking to Tyler and joking around with him, anytime I think about him my throat closes up and tears form in my eyes. His death had hit me hard and I had become colder and heartless. I could feel myself becoming numb just as his body had become colder and was losing sensations and I can’t take this anymore. I won’t become a bitch and I know who can help me out of this. I chose the one person who has always been kind and compassionate the one who always helps people. The one person who could make me feel something and who can get emotions shooting so fast that it is almost dizzying to feel them.

It was a day when Claire and I both had off and I asked her if she would spend it with me. She was surprised that I knew she liked music and that she liked to sing. I told her about my alter ego Diego Luis and I told her that I was checking out my competition. I said it in a way so that she thought I meant work but that is not the truth. I wanted to see how many guys would be interested in Claire, but all it did was cause me discomfort and I wouldn’t have it any other way. We went to have lunch and I needed a drink so I ordered mimosas. We were in the middle of finishing up when Claire received a message.

Claire told me she had a family emergency so I offered to drive her to her mom’s apartment. Her mom had gotten an apartment with her boyfriend but Breeze said she had to move out. Breeze and her boyfriend had recently split up and the apartment’s under her boyfriend’s name. So Claire and I went to her mom’s boyfriend’s workplace to track him down and help Breeze. 

We had got to his workplace and found him easily enough. Claire had asked him why he had broken up with Breeze and he looked shocked about what we were saying. I hate it when people try to act like they didn’t do something when they clearly did. I started to get angry and I stepped into his personal space. He listened to me with a stoic expression and it ticked me off even more. 

I hadn’t backed up and suddenly I feel a heated gaze at me and I don’t need to look to see that it is Claire. I look out the corner of my eye to see Claire looking at me with fear and awe. Suddenly I feel the cold heavy metal of the gun I took with me. 

Is Claire afraid of me?

Does she admire my boldness?

What does she feel for me?

These thoughts pass through my brain and I almost miss what Breeze’s boyfriend says. He told us that he proposed to Breeze but she had turned him down and that she wanted to break up with him. I have never seen Claire this angry about anything before and she had to put up with me. 

We sit in heavy silence as we drive back to her mother’s place. I have never seen Claire be a bitch to anyone at all but she laid her anger into her mother. I could see Claire’s body is tense and that she is leaning away from her mother so as to restrain herself and her fist are balled. When Claire is done yelling at her mother we go outside. 

The night air seems to calm Claire down and steadies my nerves and helps me focus on Claire. I can see her still struggling with the impossibility of her mother so I decide to try to get her to smile. I tell her your welcome and I see her lips twitch before she tells me thank you which she does semi sarcastically and semi genuinely. She apologized for her mother’s behavior which I don’t mind.

“Wait until you meet my mother!”

She looked at me with the same look when I stole a chip and that I still can’t quite read.

“It’s a date!”

My brain freezes on what she says and everything feels like its on overload.

What does she mean by saying that?

Does she mean an actual date?

Is she just joking?

Why does she keep giving me all these cryptic answers!?

Hope and doubt war in my mind and I say what I am actually feeling instead of my usual tart answers.

“Today has been a good day.”

She looks at me with questions written all across her expression. I leave her standing there and head home. I try to go to bed but like every night I analyze what Claire has said to me.

Her last reply has troubled me especially and I can’t get her answer out of my mind. I debate what it means before finally falling asleep with a smile on my face and hope in my heart.

When I go in the next day I notice that Claire and Melendez kept taking the same breaks. On their last break, I went looking for them only to find them coming out of the supply closet. They were both fixing their clothes and their hair.

Hurt starts to bloom in me as I watch them walk away together. I feel another fissure form in my heart.

When Alex came over we watched a couple more episodes of the Resident. Conrad and Nic made a little progress towards getting together and it gives me hope. Pravesh and Priya are totally going to crash and burn because Pravesh isn’t ready to settle down. I was the one who wanted to talk instead of watching more episodes. Oh! Also, Pravesh and Priya couldn’t last because Pravesh is a little horny.

I turn to Park and he knows what is coming when I open my mouth.

“How are things with you and Mia?”

Usually, they couldn’t go more than five minutes without arguing and I was surprised to hear that they were trying again.

“Things are going well so far and we decided to try again as you know. I think almost losing Kalen sort of made us realize what we had. I was glad because I see all the mistakes I made when I was with her and I won’t make them again.”

He says with determination and I can’t help but give him a bright smile. I know he won’t let me go free without talking about my feelings. I was right as he opens his mouth to ask the question that I don’t want to answer.

I look at Park when the doorbell rings and Park gets up to answer it.

“Talk about getting saved by the bell! You get a small reprieve for now!”

He tells me as he laughs while opening the door. He pays for the pizza and we eat in silence but when I am finished he looks at me expectantly.

"Nothing really has changed between Claire and me except for the fact that it hurts more than I thought it would. It hurts to see her be a flustered mess with Melendez. I want her to be my flustered gay and it can’t be that way. I see the way that she looks at Melendez and he doesn’t return them!”

“EVER!”

“I know she’ll get hurt by him and it will bring her down. I think he is using her to make Lim jealous. 

Why can’t she see that I could be better and that I won’t hurt her!”

I say as I burst into tears and Park puts his arms around me. I sob for a few minutes as Park waits patiently for his question.

“How do you know she is with Melendez?”

“I saw them coming out of a supply closet fixing their clothes and hair and Claire’s lips looked swollen!”

I tell him as my sobs renew and he just holds me until they subside. That was the way Mia had found us and I thought she would be mad but she had a soft expression on her face. I move away from Park and thank him for coming over and then they leave.

I go to bed with red puffy eyes and a hurt that seems to be shattering my heart into pieces.


	3. Crumbling Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire spreads her mother's Ashes

I saw Claire become more agitated and it made me become more bitchy. I was right about Melendez because it was official that Melendez and Lim got together. They went to HR and it had become official.

Claire has been her usual self except her patience tends to run a little low. 

The first surgery has come up for grabs and I want it! So far Alex and I keep bribing Lim and I don’t know if it is doing anything. Apparently, though it did nothing because Claire got it.

She was happy and I didn’t mind that she got it because she is the second-best surgeon. I saw the photo that she took of herself with her name on the door.

Although, the next couple of days Claire didn’t look all that happy after her first successful lead surgery.

Why is she even more agitated than before? Is she upset with Lim and Melendez?

She shouldn’t be because Melendez destroys every relationship he has ever been in. 

Why can’t I solve the mystery that is Claire Browne?

I can usually read people pretty well but she is unpredictable. She has started coming to work late and I try to cover for her as best as I can. She thinks she is fooling everyone with that smile. It is not the genuine Claire Browne smile.

I know because I have the real one memorized to perfection.

I want to know what is wrong with Saint Claire. I didn’t get a chance to ask her what is wrong until we leave. I found her sitting in the trunk of her car with the door up.

She is dressed in clothes meant for the gym. Her hair is in a neat tight bun. She’s staring at this simple blue container.

It must not be that simple because she is staring at it like it is the most complicated thing in the world. Her expression is of fear and an unfathomable sadness, I can tell that she is reluctant to even beholding whatever is in there. 

She looks so vulnerable and true that I couldn’t help myself from staring.

I can see all the details other people might miss. Like the way, her eyes are tight with pain when she looks at the canister. How her body is tense like she is preparing for something.

“What do you have there Claire?”

I ask so softly that I thought she didn’t hear me. CLaire looks so shocked and surprised by my appearance. I think that because she is so shocked she answers honestly.

“My mother’s ashes.”

She says this just as softly as I did and she sounds so small. From that one answer, I could hear the anger, sadness, and the general grief that goes with losing someone.

I could also understand the confusion and anguish that comes from caring about someone and you only get hurt by them.

You try your best to impress them and it goes nowhere. You always try to make them happy even when they say or do something to hurt you. 

It hurts way more to have siblings and they get treated better than you. When they win the proudness and love way more than you ever can. The jealousy that starts to build in you as your sibling gets all that you hoped for.

I understand where this is all coming from for Claire. Well, she doesn’t have any siblings.

“She wanted to be cremated. What else was in her will?”

I ask her as she tries to stare into my soul as she does with everyone else. I look away so she won’t see the tears in my eyes.

“Anytime there was an aquarium nearby we would go. She always loved looking at the sea lions. She wants her ashes spread out by the sea lions.”

I dig for my phone to check if its open tonight. I also secretly wipe a tear away.

“Perfect there is an event tonight.”

I can feel Claire rolling her eyes at me.

“No. no. NO! My mother is dead and she doesn’t care.”

I know what she means even though she is telling me no.

Half of her (the half that cares) wants to do this and the other half (the one that has been hurt) doesn’t. 

“We’ll have to dress up.” 

I say as she gives me another eye roll. I won but it feels like I lost something important.

Claire and I get to the aquarium by bus and everyone stared at us on the bus. Claire looks stunning in the dress she has on. Just not as stunning as earlier. The drag event looks impressed and everyone doesn’t bat an eye at us.

All these people look gorgeous and free. We quickly make our way through the party to the outside veranda. We get to the rail and we wait in silence. I can tell Claire is struggling to let go.

“Maybe you can honor her with one of her favorite things?”

She looks at me with gratitude.

“My mother used to sing when she was happy. The only time she was usually happy was when she was high. She would sing and I was happy that she was happy. I didn’t understand what made her happy until I was older. Her favorite song was Amazing Grace.”

She tells me with a steady voice as tears roll quietly down her face. The silence stretches a little more and I decide to give her privacy.

“Take all the time you need. I’ll be over here when you’re done.”

I giver her shoulder a squeeze and walk near the door. I see Claire is still struggling for a minute. She starts out hesitantly as she opens the lid. 

She is gaining confidence as she starts Amazing Grace over again. Claire will never look as she does right now.

She looks like she is from another world. A goddess who came to life with all the beautiful pain.

Why does pain look beautiful?

Claire looks like nothing can take her down. Claire is every single beautiful thing combined into one.

Her singing is hauntingly beautiful. 

She pours her heart and soul into this song as she pours her mother’s ashes. 

My heart breaks a little more for the girl whose world shattered.

Suddenly I feel the presence of another person. I realize we left the door open a little bit. The crowd moved closer to the door but they are discretely listening except for one.

They all are drawn to the hauntingly beautiful siren that is Claire.

I feel a gaze on me as I continue to stare at Claire.

“She has a beautiful voice. She is also beautiful and at her most vulnerable. She is lucky to have someone like you. I wish I could have a girlfriend who could look at me like that. Who would accept every part of me.”

She says this all with wonder in every word. I don’t even bother to correct her I just give a soft sigh.

“Yeah, I am lucky to have her.”

I know that is not what she meant. She doesn’t bother to correct me and I think we come to an understanding.

She leaves and heads back into the crowd. Claire walks over to me and I lace our hands together.

She gives me a questioning look but doesn’t retract her hand. I lead us over to the bar.

“Come on I will buy. We need something to drink.”

Claire gives me a scared look and then looks at the alcohol.

“One mimosa, please. And water for my friend.”

I can’t tell how many mimosas I had drunk. I drunk enough to let down my inhibitions. Claire hasn’t drunk a single beverage that has alcohol. I am so drunk that I start to drag out my words.

“Claaaaaire! Daaance wiith meee!”

She looks at me like I lost my mind. It took some begging but finally, she agrees. As luck would have it the song is a slow song. I know what your thinking who plays slow songs at a drag event? I don’t know the answer to that but I am grateful. I lead Claire onto the dance floor.

I feel one of her hands on my upper arm and she grabs my hand with her other one. I place my hand on her him and glance at her to make sure it okay. She gives me a look that says it is okay.

We started out at a respectable distance but soon we close in. We don’t talk the whole time the song plays. The song ends and so does the event.

We walk outside and the air clears my head and makes me feel tired. We catch the late bus and I lay my head down on her shoulder.

Claire thought I fell asleep but I only closed my eyes. I feel her tilt her head onto mine. I can also hear her humming a song. I wasn’t asleep at first but claire’s humming lulled me to sleep. I was poked awake by Claire for my stop but before I got off I stopped at the pole by the door. 

“If you need me Claire don’t bother to hesitate to call me. If you need to talk come find me.”

I turned and started down the steps. When I got outside I turned and looked at Claire. She looked moved and touched by what I said. She is yet again struggling to hold back her tears and emotions.

When I get home I soak my hands in a bowl of ice water before I get ready for bed. I change out of my dress and got ready for bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I didn’t realize but as I was falling asleep a memory from tonight was dissolving. 

All I could be able to remember is her singing and leading her to the bar. Then the next thing I could remember is the bus ride home. I wouldn’t remember the dance but every once in a while I would dream.

I would dream of Claire and I dressed up and slow dancing. It would drift into my dreams as the night breeze drifts in my window. Blowing bright one night but gone the next. 

Without realizing my heart breaks for something not there.


	4. Fallen From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.  
> Is a really short chapter.  
> This fanfic was inspired by anyone who has or will write a Breaznick fanfic

I thought after Claire had done something with her mother’s ashes that she would start to heal. Not completely but with baby steps. Baby steps is still movement.

Instead, she started to reek of alcohol and cheap cologne. She is short with anyone except for Shawn and our bosses.

I knew this would be the one thing that could break Claire is she or anyone else will allow it too.

I can see the pain that she tries to hide. 

As much as she hated her mother she also loved her if not more just as much. Even though her mother wasn’t a good constant she was a constant all the same.

Also, there is the anger that Claire has always carried when she thought of her mother. Claire had always dealt with her mother’s shenanigans and baggage.

Claire now has nowhere or no one to direct her anger at.

Alex should be coming over tonight for our weekly meet. He apologized for not being there so we actually will meet twice this week.

I was also right about Melendez again. He and Lim are done and right now it doesn’t look like they will get together again soon. I can tell its not a mutual breakup because Melendez looks at Lim with longing. But it is not only Melendez who looks at Lim like that, but Lim also looks at him the same way. Something must have made them break up for them to dance around each other.

Soon Claire’s attitude starts to seep into her work. She was short with patients and even this cancer kid named Charlie. He was losing his eyesight and he was barely out of his teens. He dragged us all around the area on mindless adventures. My favorite was the stadium. He wanted to tell the girl he likes how he felt.

I felt empathy with him because neither of us had the courage. I told him what to say and it would have been my words to Claire if I was going blind.

I found Claire that night in a bar trying to drown her misery. I bought a drink and I tried to get through to her. All she did was push me away. I left or would’ve if I didn’t forget my purse.

I went back in to find it only to find Claire was already gone. I came out and started to walk to the bus stop. I saw Claire and this guy making out in the ally. So that explains the cologne but it is not like I didn’t already know.

The next day in the hospital I see Claire get slapped in the face. She disappears in the stairwell and Melendez goes to comfort her.

I close my eyes and take in the hurt. I knew I lost Claire to Melendez for the last time.

I can’t help it if I give her heart eyes.

This is the day I lost Claire Browne. I am done being hurt.

This is the last time Morgan Reznick allows her heart to shatter 


End file.
